Out here, nothing matters (Levi and Petra Lemon)
by Ryukki-chan
Summary: Petra has always looked up to her Captain Levi. So much that what she feels for him may be more than simple admiration. And one day, after his morning coffee, Levi spends time with her alone...and shows her in the forest there are no such things as rules. Lemon LeviXPetra
1. Chapter 1

**Petra will live on...in my heart! D,X**

**I wrote this fanfic because I am sorely disappointed on how little Levtra lemons there are out there. So I took matters into my own hands!**

* * *

The fresh smell of coffee beans clung to the air in the room, a small hand spun the lever to the coffee grinder. Much too small to be that of a man's, the delicate hand crushed the brown beans and released the sweet caffeinated aroma into the atmosphere. Brushing a lock of ginger from her face, Petra began to boil water and poured the coffee grinds from the grinder. Any one who passed by the kitchen could smell her work, recognizing the normal morning routine.

The small clanking of the metallic spoon tapping against the ceramic mug as she mixed the brown powder with the steaming water echoed in the quiet room. After doing the same thing every morning for years, she knew just how to brew it to perfection. Well, according to his tastes at least. She added a few teaspoons of sugar and poured a bit of creamer in the pitch black liquid, adding a brighter appearance to the morbid ale. She raised the heated mug to her cherry red lips. Pressing said lips on the heated ceramic, she took a small sip and savored the flavor with her tongue.

"Perfect..."She muttered, wiping away whatever her lips left behind on the mug and placed the object on a small tray. In a humorous manner, she picked the tray up and held it close to her chest. Petra bolted out the door, careful not to spill her caffeinated masterpiece. The ginger female tried her best to look natural as she walked, her cute appearance catching the glances of a few men. Much to their dismay, they knew exactly to whom she was so eager to deliver the warm beverage to.

...

Levi rubbed his eyes at the aggravating light emitting through his window. His broad back rose from the mattress and a hand clasped on the back of his neck, rubbing the stiffness away. His usually neatly combed hair was in a knotted mess and his muscles lightly sore. His dark eyes wandered around the room and took in his surroundings. Eyeing the paperwork with a glare, the captain slowly crawled from his comfy nest and dragged himself to his bathroom. Wanting to wash away the morning and hoping to sooth his aching body. He was expecting a visitor this morning, as he always does every morning.

The water's warmth against his pale toned flesh woke him up blissfully. As did the feeling of cool water hitting his scalp. Exiting the tub with a warm vapor cloud, Levi felt refreshed and relieved at the feeling of cleanliness. Much a better mood than he was before as scrubbed his teeth with the minty paste. He spat the mouthful of water into the sink as he buttoned the last piece of his clothing. His sharp senses picked up on the light tapping erupting from the wood of his door.

"Come in." And sure enough that exactly what happened, the door creaked open and exposed the petite woman as she lightly walked into the room.

"Captain, I have your morning coffee." Levi nodded in thanks as Petra placed the warm mug on his wooden desk, taking a light bow as he sat down. Her cheeks deepened to a light shade of pink when he pressed his lips against the spot hers had been moments earlier. She pressed the tray against her young breasts and looked sheepishly to the side. Levi was pleased with the drink, as he always was. Though the first few weeks as part of the regiment, her brewed coffee was dreadful. But eventually she improved and picked up on his liking.

"Petra..." Her golden eyes turned and locked with his onyx ones when he spoke her name, more redness creeping into her cheeks.

"Yes, captain?"

"How is Eren doing?"

"Um..Fine. He and I seem to get along well, and he does hold you in high regard."

"Does he?"

"Yes." She watched as he placed the mug down and rested his chin on the palm of his lightly calloused hand. Petra nervously tucked more locks behind her ears, suddenly having the urge to avoid eye contact with her superior. "Well, I'll leave you to your business." Petra turned to face the door, pressing the tray harder against her chest.

Levi took another sip of the sweet coffee and watched the young woman take light steps to the door. When she let out a small yelp, he saw that her body lost balance and began heading for the ground. He bolted from his seat and dashed for her, knocking over his mug in the process. His hand grasped her and wrapped an arm around her waist before the rest of her body collided with the wooden floor.

"Careful" He muttered dully and pulled her back to her feet.

"Thank you..." Petra mumbled her words, feeling embarrassed at such a clumsy display. She felt a tinge of fluster as she could feel the muscles underneath his neat long sleeved shirt. And even more so as it brushed against her flat stomach as he arm released her from its wrap. Turning back to his desk, Levi gave an annoyed grunt at the sight.

"Something wrong?" She too turned and saw what annoyed him, the warm caffeine oozing across his desk and soiling several papers that were neatly laying on his desk. Feeling even more ashamed of the mess made from her clumsiness, she immediately apologized and left the room to retrieve a rag. Levi didn't say anything, instead he pulled the soiled pages and laid them neatly in front of his open window. Seeing the brown fluid now drip onto the floor, the very sight aggravated him. Not only soiling his desk, but also and the floor. Petra returned with a few damp rags in her hands, immediately patting away at the wooden desk, letting the rag soak up all of the sticky beverage. He grabbed a rag and began to wipe away at his chair, a scent of sweet coffee sticking to the leather.

"I am really sorry.." Petra apologized again, Levi didn't respond. He never really did when she apologized for past mistakes. She felt mortified at the sight of all the once snow white sheets now looking like a milky brown stack. She pulled pages apart, and did her best to not rip them when they clung stubbornly together.

"Put them by the window to dry." He finally spoke. It didn't sound like an order, but she acted as though it was. After the words rolled off of his tongue, she took the damp pages an laid them neatly by the window and allowing the gentle breeze brush against them.

"Sorry..." She apologized for the third time. She turned over to look at him, expecting to meet his usual cold stare, but his face was nowhere to be found. Instead, she saw the silhouette of his body behind the desk and realized that he was hunched over. "Oh! There's no need for you to do that, captain! I'll clean that up!" Grasping the rag that lay next to her, she leaped to the desk and bent over. She began dabbing the damp floor with her small rag, doing it in a hurried manner so her captain won't need to get filthy doing so. She always knew how much of a neat freak he was.

"If you clean that quickly, you won't be very thorough." Levi said as he looked up at the young woman kneeling in front of him. She looked up at his words and much to her sheepishness, their noses were only inches apart. Her pale skin deepened to a light red and much to her surprise, Levi hadn't even back up and he maintained his posture near hers. In fact, he didn't even need to as she leaped backwards and causing her perky butt to thump against the wooden floor very roughly. The collision hurt, but she didn't show it.

"Sorry...you're right..."

"You apologize too much." The captain muttered, continuing to dab away the wood, now only showing very little traces of the sweet coffee. Petra was about to apologize for apologizing too much, but then realized the contradiction and decided not too. She joined him and dabbed at the floor. The redness in her cheeks didn't dissipate, in fact deepened even more when she could smell the scent of his shampoo in those midnight locks. "What's with that face?"

She bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to respond. "Just a tad warm is all..." What a stupid answer, she told herself. She could tell by his unamused face that he didn't believe her, and wasn't surprised at all.

Instead he sighed "You're probably thinking of whatever girls your age do...boys and what not.."

Petra couldn't help but laugh, he did tend to speak as though he was an elder. And who knows, he might be the age for it. "No...Nothing of that sort. I have no interest in anyone my age."

"That so?"

"Mhm!" She affirmed.

"Shouldn't a normal girl your age be looking for a boyfriend or something?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Captain...most girls my age aren't killing titans."

Levi was so amused that he almost smiled...almost. Instead he rose to his feet and reached a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her small feet. Her hand felt soft against his, and his lightly rough against hers from years of labor. Letting go of her hand, he strolled to a nearby sofa. Letting his body limp onto the cushion, he patted the seat next to him. Shyly, Petra walked over to the seated man and plumped her body next to his. His body was lax, a sight she was not accustomed to. They stared at each other for a few moments until he finally spoke.

"Let's kill some titans.."

* * *

_**Short, I know...But I wanna see what kind of reviews dis thing gets! Hehehe!**_

_**Anyways, I hope its not too bad so far. Expect more from meh! c: -Ryukki-chan~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part dos, you perverted people! Heheh! No need to feel judged, as I too am a pervert!**

**All people are welcome to my stuff! Anyway, no going all the way this chapter, but almost there!**

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this...doing any of this. Soaring through the air like coordinated birds flying in the bright sun. The environment was nothing new- the usual forest terrain, animals running a mock- it was the conditions of this event that brought her this disbelief. Not only was she off duty at the moment, she was also one on one with her Captain- something foreign and unfamiliar. None of her fellow squad members here with her and her captain.

They came across very few titans, all being no large than 7meters tall and unintelligent. Even less managed to die at Petra's hands, most met their fate as Levi zoomed past Petra's small form and the titans fell victim to his spinning blades. With a rush of adrenaline, the young woman watched the trees fly by and enjoyed the cold air hitting her pale face. Her golden eyes caught movement below her -the deformed and grotesque body of a titan. Her eye's darted towards Levi's whose eyes were already on her. She smirked as the small competition began to see who could kill it first. In a flash Levi's body began soaring to the beast below and pulled out his blades. Petra was already behind him, blades ready in hand to end that monster's life.

The malformed being quickly took notice of the two humans headed in his direction and in a demented way began running towards them. Its wide jaws gaping open in hopes of catching one of them in its mouth. Levi was headed right towards the beast's jaws, but using his experience in 3D Gear he struck a nearby tree and darted out of the way before their two bodies came in contact. Petra used Levi's distraction skills and zoomed past its immense shoulder, where she used her 3D gear to attach herself to its back. Once there she soared to the nape of its neck, the same direction Levi was headed. Although their bodies didn't collide, their 3D Gear's Iron wires did. Both of their blades struck the titan at the same time, tearing the flesh from its neck. As its body began to go limp and tumble over, the two titan killers' wires began twisting together and bringing the two bodies closer.

Soon enough, the two bodies crashed into each other as they collided at the shoulders. The steam from the fallen titan's evaporating body fogged up the area and blocking her sight of the man that was hanging next to her. Levi raised his hands and grabbed a hold on both of their wires, untangled them. In doing so, their bodies began to spin around and when completely untangled their chests met. Petra could feel her captain's warmth when her cheek was pressed against his chest, and the warmth crept into her face onto her pale cheeks. Her golden eyes looked up at him, his eyes were already locked on her. She could feel his warm breath graze her forehead and his arm snake around her waist. Soon his face inched closer to hers, and Petra's nose lightly brushed Levi's. The lass didn't know what was going on, she had a feeling but closely disclosed that thought. _Surely, Captain Levi isn't trying to...kiss me?_

When he exhaled his last breath, Petra was snapped from her thoughts. And in a confused act, her head lowered itself to face the ground. Levi felt the crash of her forehead against his nose and his hand instinctively clasped around the pained region. Petra heard his groan and realized what she had just done.

"F-Forgive me, Captain!" She cried in shame.

"I am fine..." He retorted and continued to rub his nose. When Petra looked up at him once more, she could see a small trail of crimson drip from between his long fingers. The sight brought more shame in Petra, the sight of embarrassing herself in front of the man she admired the most. "Let's just get down." In an instant, Levi was lowering himself onto the grassy floor and Petra mirrored him seconds later. When her small feet touched the soft grass Petra unhooked the 3D wire and watched as it retracted back into her device. When she hesitantly looked over at the man next to her, he already did the same and was pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the drops of red from himself. When he felt her gaze on him, he looked over at his shoulder at her. Seeing this, she quickly turned away in a nervous wreck.

"Petra..." When he called her name, her eyes slowly moved to his. His face was stoic as usual, and his features were free from any evidence of crimson. Levi could see her fumbling with her hands again and began to walk up to her. Seeing him do this, Petra took a step back for every step for every step forward he took. He gave an exasperated sigh seeing her do this and just pressed his back against the smoothest tree next to him, sliding down and eventually his firm butt touched the ground. "...you really need to calm down."

More shame loomed into Petra's chest when he said that. _He probably thinks poorly of me now..._

Her train of thought was broken when she heard small pats near her. Looking at her captain, she saw that he was patting the ground next to her. Although hesitatingly she eventually dragged her feet in his direction, stood right next to him and lowered herself. Their shoulders touched as they sat, a sheet of silence blanketed them. Petra cursed at herself in her head for always making things awkward between them. Watching her expressions, Levi was actually amused. He always did find her tendencies cute, in his own tsundere way.

When a single arm wrapped around her shoulders, her eyes shot at him. She didn't understand the situation. For the second time Levi's face lowered itself to hers. Petra didn't dare duck again, not wanting to bonk him on the nose again. Instead she let him do whatever he was planning. And when she felt their lips touch, she didn't know what to do. Her instincts told her cringe away and try to disappear, but Levi held her tighter against him. Petra simply sat there and puckered her lips lightly as his moved against hers.

After a few moments, the need of oxygen kicked in and Petra placed a hand on Levi's chest, pushing him away from her. Her brain was trying to decipher what the hell just happened. Levi on the other hand gently grasped her chin with his thumb and index finger and pressed his mouth against her forehead.

"C..Captain..." She sighed out, barely managing to form words.

"Hmm?"

"I-I...I think we shouldn't have done that.."

Levi pulled his lips away from her smooth skin and tilted her head to face him. Petra noticed that his face was no different that usual, yet she still felt her chest flutter when she saw his expression. "Out here...it doesn't matter." He muttered, his voice low and soft. Levi could see the confusion in the woman's golden eyes. "This is the forest, Petra...There is no civilization out here. So civilization's rules don't apply here...You and I...we are just man and woman. We could do anything here, and it wouldn't matter inside of those walls."

Her thin body shivered when he said _anything, _wondering if he was implying something. "What do you mean by that, Captain?"

Levi didn't respond respond, instead he placed a hand on each shoulder and pinned her down to the ground. She looked up at his onyx eyes with uncertainty, stern as always. When his face inched towards hers, this time she closed her eyes and welcomed the act. Her lips moved with his with a bit more confidence this time, his hands left her shoulders and began traveling her curvy form. She tried to hold back a light moan, but Levi could still feel the hum vibrate into his mouth. A part of Petra still couldn't believe this was happening, yet another was jumping in glee.

Feeling her captain's tongue trace her bottom lip, Petra hesitantly opened her lips for him. When her lips were wide enough, Levi's tongue instantly dove in and rubbed itself onto Petra's. A shiver began at the base of her neck and traveled down to her breasts and the spot between her thighs. Her tongue began to move with his and their exchanging of saliva brought more trembles into Petra's heating body. Raising a shaky hand, the ginger haired woman placed it on the back of Levi's head and let her fingers interlock with strands of his midnight hair. Her other arm snaked under his arm and onto his back, holding their bodies closer together. She shuddered against him when his hands lightly squeezed at her sides. He could feel the small mews vibrate in his mouth, something that gave him a sense of pride.

The lack of air caused both of them to pull away, a small trail of saliva left on their lips. Her golden eyes were half lidded and Levi could see her breasts heaving. He sat up, unclipping the 3D's gas tank and wire propeller from his body. He was sure there were no titans nearby, otherwise he would have never done so. Petra was unsure whether to do the same, it didn't matter as he did it for her anyway. She didn't know how far he was planning on taking this, but pushed that thought out of her head. Like he said, nothing matters out here. Petra opened her arms welcomely, wanting him to do as he pleases.

Their bodies molded together once more, and Levi dug his face into the nook of her neck. His tongue tracing her jawline as his hands trace her body. Her head tilted back instinctively, such simple touches driving her mad. Her clothed legs wrapped themselves around his waist, their sexes touching beneath the layers of clothing. As the young woman beneath him exposed more of her porcelain neck, Levi took the liberty to dab his tongue along the soft flesh. He could feel vibrations against his tongue from her small hums at the back of her throat. The wet muscle left a trail of saliva reaching down to her collar bone, where he began suckling on the soft skin and leaving small red marks across her pale skin. His hands ran up her sides and to the sides of her breasts, where he began to gingerly hold the two mounds in his hands. Another hearty hum left her throat when his fingers traced the perky breasts.

A hand snuck to the collar of her shirt and began unworking those pestering buttons. One by one, the article of clothing began to loosen its grip on Petra's torso. She could feel the chilly air hit her flesh and gave her light goosebumps. Her body shuddered as the tips of his fingers brushed her goose-bump covered flesh. Free from what was expected of him outside of those walls, Levi wanted tonight to last. He kept the shirt loosely clinging to her body, and instead continued to lap his tongue on her porcelain skin. The captain's hands began wandering his subordinate's torso, gently tracing her bruises. His mouth went to her chest and placed small kisses on the perky mounds. Doing so earned him a small moan from the woman and encouraged him to continue doing so. His lips gently brushed all over her petite chest, and allowed his tongue to occasionally sneak under the fabric of her bra. Having her captain do all these things to her, Petra didn't know what to do. She was trapped underneath his hypnotic touch, and to be honest she liked it down here.

"Petra..." Levi's voice broke her away from that wonder haze and knocked her back into reality. She looked down at him, his features looking up at her but was still buried in her breasts. "...I want you..."

Shuddering at his words, she mustered courage of her own and said "You can have me, Captain..."

* * *

**Next chapter will have smexi steaminess! I promise! I hope you enjoy! And may lemons live on foreva!**


	3. Just clearing things up! :D

Hey guys its me! Sorry for taking FOREVER to update my unfinished lemon pie. I have been procrastinating like a crazy locomotive. But don't worry! I am working on the new chap as we speak!


End file.
